custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! '(also kown as "'Barney's Sing-Along a Move of Body" in the UK) is a Barney Home Video that Released was on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"), and the DVD released in December 2005. It features the same songs from the CD Release from 1996, except it has Barney Theme Song. Plot Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Min *Tosha *Jason *Carlos Cameo Cast *Maria Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #The Land of Make-Believe #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #Our Animal Friends #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You Locations *Playground *School Classroom *Treehouse *Treehouse Balcony End Credit Music #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The album's musical arrangments are used in this video, and Barney's Adventure Bus arrangments for the background music are used in this video. *The arrangments for the end credit music were also used in Barney's Pajama Party. *The musical arrangments for the songs from the CD Album have Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals from the album of the same name. *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 1 Barney doll. *In the middle of this home video, during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" is used. *This video, along with "Imagination Island", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Walmart, Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *Like "Barney Songs" as released on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video.Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 1 logo, it just only says "Barney". *The version of I Love You is the same from the 1996 CD album and Barney's Adventure Bus, along with the same vocals from that album of the same name. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's going on" to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *The Barney costume from Barney Live! In New York City!, Barney's Imagination Island is used in this home video, while the Barney costume from Let's Go to the Fire House, is used during "The Land of Make Believe". *This is the 2nd time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is going up to the treehouse, finishing the song "A Hunting We Will Go". *This is the fourth time Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the treehouse. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. *They leave after I Love You.. *This was VHS to be released from Lyrick Studios. The Later first was "Colors & Shapes". *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City!. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *Maria wear the same hair-style and clothes from Frist Day of School. *Kristen wear the same hair-style and clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. *Jason wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. And blue jeans. *This group (Jason, Min, Tosha and Calors) also appeared on It Raining, It Pouring.... Maria is making a cameo appearance during Presidents of the United States of America. Release Dates *January 14, 1997 *December 26, 1997 (German) *February 14, 1998 (Spanish) *March 2, 1998 (עברית ) *August 9, 1998 *November 2, 1999 (U.K.) *January 1, 2000 (French) *February 14, 2003 (Hong Kong) *September 15, 2004 (Brazil) *October 4, 2004 (Greek) *October 17, 2005 (DVD) *May 5, 2006 (Aisa) *May 5, 2007 (Thai) *September 11, 2009 (Polski) "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" Previews 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1996) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview 1998 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1996) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Suprise Preview *Groundling March Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney It's Time For Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) 1998 (Spanish Version) 1999 2000 2003 2004 2005 2006 ﻿ Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos